The Life of Laura O'Connor
by Vergie
Summary: Laura is a character I made up. She's a cousin of Lucius, and a good friend of Lily. This spans her life from birth to...well, I'll keep that my secret for now ;-)
1. Birth to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I own only Laura, Apolla, Zacharia, Great Uncle Apollo, Jacobson, and anyone else you don't recognize from the books.

**A/N**: This is completely finished at another site, but I might change a few things about it because I don't like how it turned out there. This story is dedicated to Bonnie (aka Ronverg) because he's nice most of the time...ok, maybe only half the time....and I also dedicate it to him because I can. :-P

If I get ten reviews for this story, I'll post the next chapter.

* * *

I was born into an all wizard family in London with my mother father and brother Zacharia to greet me. I'd like to say I was born at exactly midnight on All Hallow's Eve or Friday the 13th or some other interesting date, but I wasn't. It was just a normal August 16th at 1:47pm. 

At age 4 my mother began teaching me to read and write. At 5 my younger sister Apolla was born. She had been named after our Great Uncle Apollo since she had been expected a boy, but changed it to fit her gender at birth. When my mother and father told us they expected it to be another boy Zach gloated and was a little terror until she was born. That's when the tables turned. Nothing much happened between then and Hogwarts except the meeting of my cousin Lucius from my mother's side. He was a year older than I at Zechariah's age and so they became friends leaving my sister and I alone most of the time except for the occasional prank. Years later at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was one of the first to be sorted and into Slytherin which was expected and nothing of a shock to anyone.

* * *

Something to think about: Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, "I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out"?

I'll tell you who I think it is in the next chapter. (if there is one) I would love to hear who you think it could be though


	2. Advice at the Slytherin Table

**Disclamer**: I own only the people I made up. However I will now take Hermione and stand her on her head and spin her around in circles til she's very very dizzy, stilltheyholler "keepa busy Cinderelly" wait.....I got off track there....Weeeeeeeeee I'm happy -

**A/N**: Even though I only got one review (thanks Messed-upMadness!), I will post another chapter of Laura's life because I can and because I'm bored. As you should all remember, this story is dedicated to Bonnie. I LOVE YOU SCHNOOKUMS!!! Hehehe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_When we last left off Laura had just been sorted into Slytherin...._

Once at the table Zacharia and Lucius sat me between them and started warning me of other students and explaining their pasts. Back then it had seemed the words of wisdom, looking back though, it was silly gossip and lies. "Laura, you see that kid with the red hair and freckles over at the Gryffindor table?" I looked to where Zach is directing and see a boy with extremely red hair, nearly orange, and nod. "He's Arthur Weasley. A pureblood like us, but the best example of a traitor blood there is." As Zacharia finished Lucius added "You should have been here on his first day. I wish I was. The prefect for our house, Jacobson, told me that he was pestering Mudbloods on the train and checked out a bunch of books that are only used by people in Mugglestudies. The first class he signed up for was Mudblood studies as a matter of fact. Needless to say, he'll pass his O.W.L.s next year with flying colors." We sat for a while until a girl named Evans got on the stool. "Evans?" Lucius thought outloud, "Sounds like a Mudblood name if I ever heard one." The next student was called up by the name Peter something then was Potter then Lupin. "Lupin... Lucius, isn't that the werewolf kid?" Zacharia asked, to which Lucius merely nodded. "Laura, I want you to stay as far from him as possible. Werewolves are trouble," Zach warned me. I nodded my head just before Lucius said, through clenched teeth, "He shouldn't even be here. If that fool Dumbledoor wasn't Headmaster he wouldn't. My father is on the School Board and he said at the first sign of trouble that thing causes he's going to get everyone to sign a form to get both Dumbledore and the thing out of here for good." You could practically see the hatred in his eyes as he glared at Dumbledore.

* * *

HAPPY FUN TIME!! HAPPY FUN TIME!! Today's fun: "Power corrupts, absolute power is kind of fun though" 


End file.
